Letters From the Moon
by Insanity Allegra
Summary: A thousand years on the moon with no companionship is a harsh sentence. Especially when you don't know how long you'll be there... Anyone would go a little insane. But she'll keep sending these letters until Celestia tells her to stop... Even though she never gets a response. Sad


I do not own MLP

-/:;()$& "

My dear sister;

It is the third day of my imprisonment.

The moon is so cold.

Why? Is it because there was no love for it? The sun is loved by all, and it is warm and light... Or perhaps it's simply cold because I am here, and I have long since learned that any joy I feel must be snuffed out at the first opportunity.

I suppose it doesn't matter, anyway. I do not know how long I will be trapped here. I will have to get used to the cold.

I think I deserve it.

My dear sister;

It has been ten days, now. Ice has started to grow on my feathers, but I no longer feel the cold. I cannot fly, however, and that hurts. Before my wings froze, I was using flying as a nice distraction from the never ending silence...

On another note, I am quite thirsty, and peckish. I suppose that I shall remain so until my punishment is over. I so wish you would've told me how long I would be here... One year, two? Ten? Fifty? I can't imagine it would be that long... I only refused to lower the moon for a few hours... Nobody was harmed...

But I will endure my punishment. I did wrong, and it is only fair.

My dear sister;

It has been two months. I miss you. I am more lonely here than I ever have been... At least I used to be able to speak with my Guards. I miss them, too. I know most of the country were either apathetic or outright hated me, but they liked me...

...Didn't they?

Sister;

It has been two years. May I come home soon? I do not care if I am allowed to raise the moon or act as a Princess.

I just don't want to be alone anymore.

Sister;

Surely five years alone is fair penance...?

Sister;

Ten? Please let me come home... Please at least stop ignoring these letters? Please answer...

Sister;

I'm afraid I have lost count of the days. I shall have to recount my tally marks.

Sister;

I finished counting. There were 73,283 tally marks.

It has been over two decades.

When may I leave? I will go to prison on the planet if you wish, just please don't leave me alone...

Sister;

Half a century has passed. Surely I can come home? I must keep moving to keep from freezing solid, and I am so hungry that I cannot feel it anymore... I can no longer speak, my throat is so dry.

This is no longer just punishment, big sister, this is torture...

Sister;

I am not ever coming back, am I?

Seventy-five years have passed.

You have never responded to me.

I made a friend today. She's cold and still and she doesn't speak, but she has a pretty smile and it's all for me. I made her from the moon rock, so I'll call her Moonstone.

Sister;

After a century, I know I will not get a response. But I'll keep sending these letters until you tell me to stop.

I don't think you really care how I'm doing, but Moonstone says I should tell you anyway.

Celly;

It has been one hundred and fifty-seven years.

I have forgotten my name.

But I remember yours. Celly. And you have a pretty pink mane that smells of strawberries... I do not remember what strawberries smell like, and I do not remember what pink looks like.

I made another friend. Moonstone is happy she has a sister now. I hope that Moonstone doesn't turn on Starlight and leave her all alone like you did to me.

...

...

...

... I still miss you.

Celly;

Two hundred and fifty years. A whole quarter century.

A comet passed today. I sat with Moonstone, Starlight, Avis, and Sunstone and we watched it together.

It's good to have friends who you can share experiences with.

Celly;

Do you remember me? I hope so. Because after three hundred years, I cannot remember much of you.

Only that I loved you, and you left me.

And then you trapped me up here.

I hate you.

But I still miss you.

Celly;

Comet got in an arguement with Avis. They wouldn't stop yelling.

I didn't like it.

Avis and Comet are gone.

Celly;

It's been almost sixty years since I made a new friend, and the only ones left are Starlight and Moonstone.

So I made a new one today.

Today is the half-millennia mark, sister. I have been here for five hundred years.

Do you think about me?

My new friend's name is Cadenza. I thought it was a very pretty name. I bet it sounds pretty, two, but I still cannot speak. She is just a filly, but she is bright and happy and loving.

I wonder if I'll ever remember how to speak...

Celly;

Six hundred years... They have crawled by so slowly.

I know I'm never going to be allowed to go back, but I want to. I want to so much.

Celly;

I had a dream last night. There were colors and sounds and joy... And Moonstone, Starlight, and Cadenza were there... But they moved and danced among the other ponies... And I remember what pink looks like now, because you were there, pink and white and smiling...

And you hugged me and told me I could come home soon.

Seven hundred and fifty years have passed, Celly. Can I really come home? Will you hold me and tell me everything is alright? Will you tell me my name and teach me what strawberries smell of?

Sister;

Your dream self lied. It has been fifty years, and I sat and waited with a bright, eager smile. I waited, and waited, and waited...

You never came.

Cadenza tried to tell me it would be okay. But she couldn't hold me like you can.

Moonstone and Starlight are gone.

It is just Cadenza and I now.

Celly;

Eight hundred years, now.

I am the same as always. How are you? Will you tell me?

Or will you keep ignoring me as I rot here on this rock?

Sister;

Nine hundred years, today. I made another friend to join Cadenza and I.

Her name is Nightmare. She tells me you hate me.

Is it true?

Celly;

Nightmare says I can break free in just eighty years. Does that mean I can go home?

Sister;

Nightmare has been asking me some questions.

Why do you move my moon?

It belongs to me.

If the sun is so important, why do you move the moon? Why not simply have the sun be endless?

She says I can go home in seventy more years if I ask the stars for help.

Celly;

Cadenza has been acting strange. I swear she moves sometimes... She has never moved before.

I asked the stars for help.

Sixty more years, they said.

Celly;

Cadenza spread her wings whilst I slept! I feel bad for missing such a momentus occasion.

Nightmare said that I put a lot of love into Cadenza.

I didn't know I had any love left to give.

Fifty more years until I see you again.

Sister;

Cadenza is walking whilst I'm not looking. It is strange.

Nightmare said I should hate you for what you've done.

I do.

But I still miss you.

Forty more years.

I hope I'm not disappointed again.

Celly;

Cadenza left. She's not gone. She just left. I think the stars took her down to the planet.

If you find her, will you make sure she's all right? She's such a sweet little filly. I love her.

Thirty more years.

Celly;

Nightmare also left. But I can still hear her talk to me.

Did you find Cadenza?

Twenty left.

Celly;

Nightmare says that she and I are the same. She's still here.

She says we'll finally get what we deserve.

Only ten more to go. I cannot wait to see you again.

Will you hold me like you used to?

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am coming for you. And with you out of the way, the night shall last forever!

-NMM


End file.
